Of Monsters and Men
by AlliSquish
Summary: Serial drabbles concerning the growing relationship between the God of Mischief and the Queen of Tasers.
1. Chapter 1 Failure

The first in a series of one-shots on the growing relationship of Loki and Darcy.

Disclaimer- The only thing I own from Marvel is a Loki figure whose currently hanging out with my ponies Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and my Spock ornament. So, I own nothing.

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Failure**

In the end, the Avengers won. Loki had failed.

_Defeated_, his mind mocked, locked in that white room, so generously provided by SHIELD.

His only visitors were his brother and Fury; and on a bad day, Coulson.

Otherwise, Loki was left in his defeat, his failure, striped of his powers.

No longer Aesir or even Jotun- Loki had become no better than the lowly mortals who destroyed their own world every day.

Yet the rage was still there- the rage against Odin, against the slot of second best. Oh, the rage was there; and Loki would not fail ever again.

**A/N: **Just a little experiment in serial drabbles focusing on Loki/Darcy. 'Cause while Pepperony is my Avengers cannon OTP, Larcy is my OTP overall- regardless of its slight crackship status.  
Feel free to tell me how I'm doing!


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Alone**

Darcy was sure it said something about her psyche, how alone she felt even surrounded by more people than her college ever had. There was still Jane, but Thor was back, so Darcy saw Jane less and less.

Not that Darcy was mad or jealous- she was glad they were together again. Jane was happy.

And Darcy was lonely. Even in the crowd of people that was SHIELD.

Though, Darcy had to admit, she couldn't be nearly as lonely as the God SHIELD kept locked and chained in their basement. And Darcy had thought monsters under the bed were scary.

**A/N: **Still don't own. But I do have a Loki pin that's hanging out on my pony lanyard.


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Awkward **

SHIELD was getting desperate; why else would they send their weakest member into the monster's den?

Ah.

That's why.

Loki stared at the foolish mortal Fury had sent.

She was young, just a child and no threat. Long, dark hair and frames obscured her face, and she was slumped over her papers. At least she knew her place.

Darcy was pretty sure she had never been in such a…bizarre position. Ever. And she had gone to a party school.

He just sat there.

Staring at her.

Fury told her to just talk, but nothing came to mind.

"Well, this is awkward."

**A/N: **Still not mine, just having some fun in Marvel's toy box.  
Reviews are lovely, by the way. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Sympathy

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Sympathy**

Progress was now a foreign word to Darcy. Once every week, she was pushed into the white room where SHIELD hid their villain.

So she could "talk" to him.

They didn't talk.

Well, she did; about _anything_ to break the eerie silence.

Except Thor, except Loki's defeat, except the fact he was a super villain and that she worked for the good guys.

Instead, Darcy read up on her Norse Mythology, and talked about stupid things; like the newest Doctor Who, and her Ipod- anything to break his stoic silence.

To make him sympathize with what he tried to destroy.

**A/N: **Or she sympathizing with him?

All your reviews are wonderful, and make me happy. :D


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Understanding**

Darcy wasn't surprised that Loki had turned genocidal and super villainy. If the myths were true (and she had a pretty good feeling some were) she wasn't even shocked.

If it had been her (and it had been, once) well, Darcy might have (did) blown up, too (Maybe not genocidal, but still).

What did surprise her was that SHIELD didn't.

It was beyond Loki why the mortal kept coming back to his cell. He understood none of the words that fell from her lips, or why she kept looking at him with sad eyes.

"Odin's a pretty shitty father, huh?"

**A/N: **Because, well, it really is all Odin's fault.

Read and review, yeah?


	6. Chapter 6 Friendship

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Friendship**

It was a tentative relationship; they knew where the lines were drawn, never crossing them.

However, the mortal Darcy Lewis was far more welcome than the others who visited. Loki… appreciated her constant and inane chatter, and how the silly mortal picked up on more than her bosses ever knew.

Darcy was pretty sure the biggest threat to the planet, like _ever_, actually _liked her_. Well, better than Fury and Coulson. Personally, Darcy was happy the cold shoulder had thawed, and that Loki was 'socializing'; at least with her, anyway.

Still there were limits to being friends with a villain.


	7. Chapter 7 Peace

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Peace**

By the time he realized what had happened, it was too late. Darcy Lewis had gotten under his skin and he… missed her. When her chatter did not fill the silence, he was on edge.

It was not a pleasant feeling in the slightest. It occurred far more often than he liked; every time the mortal left his cell, with a sad wave and down-turned eyes. Every time Thor ventured in, every time he was left alone.

He hated when she left, and he…missed her.

He felt…at peace when she was there.

Oh, how the God of Mischief had fallen.

-  
**A/N: **Close to the Shipping now. Close.


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Jealousy**

They had let him out of his cell. He, Loki Laufeyson, was no longer a 'threat'.

The words stung like a poison.

Thor rarely left his side, and he was not allowed outside of SHIELD grounds.

Darcy didn't visit as often- errands and files piling up in her little cubicle. When he did see her, Clint Barton was hanging on her like some lost puppy.

It grated him, whenever the archer tried his hand at flirting with the girl. More so when Darcy returned in kind.

Loki did not _share_, not what was _his_. So, fiend he was, he schemed.

**A/N:** Loki, what're you doing. Loki, no. Loki. Loki no. No Loki-  
On another note, almost done. A couple chapters left.


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Confrontation**

"The hell?" She greeted him.

"Hello Miss Lewis."

She ignored him, "The fuck, dude?" She slammed her hands on the table, glaring.

Silence.

"What were you trying to do, kill Barton?"

"Of course not. It was a warning."

_"Warning?"_

"I do not like it when others touch what is mine, Miss Lewis." His stare ran shivers down her spine.

"So, what did Barton do?" Darcy gritted her teeth; wary as of the former God invaded her space. She could feel his cold breath on her face.

"He dared touch what was _mine._"

Their lips met. Darcy swore she saw explosions.

**A/N: **I am so, so sorry this took so long to post. My only excuse is that I went to the Avengers midnight premier, and my mind broke from the awesome, and I was unable to post (I then had a small laptop scare, but all is well and fine.) I can, however, promise you that Of Monsters and Men will be finished soon. SOON! :D


	10. Chapter 10 Ragnarok

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Ragnarok **

It was the end of the world. Darcy knew it. Everywhere was darkness and stars, explosions and fireworks.

Skin against skin, fears and hopes bear.

Darcy couldn't think, every sense overwhelmed and every nerve short-circuiting.

She could only think that the world had to be ending, that it couldn't be real.

Then her hands found his in the dark, and she shivered against the welcomed chill, marveling at the blue melding with pink.

It was possible, Darcy's last coherent thought, that "monsters" weren't so different from men after all.

And then her world exploded, and she was among the stars.

-  
**A/N: **In which the author is vague, and Darcy and Loki get into each other's pants, and sexy times ensue.

And that's it folks; The End. I thank you all for the lovely comments and hanging on for the ride- I hope it was enjoyable. XD

-AlliSquish


End file.
